Perdu dans les ténèbres
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Une réunion des anciens élèves est organisée à la Duel Académie. Pourtant un incident intervient. Qui est la personne inconnue près du dortoir des rouges? Les ténèbres sont-elles de retour ou bien est-ce quelque chose de bien pire?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Fuis._

 _Ne te retourne pas._

 _Ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix._

 _Même ici._

 _Rien ne pourra te protéger d'eux._

 _Nous essayerons de te protéger ensemble même si tu ne peux nous voir à présent._

 _Cache-toi et éloigne-toi le plus d'eux._

 _Fais en sorte qu'ils te ne trouvent pas._

Titubant dans la forêt sombre, le jeune garçon ne voit rien à cause de sa vue brouillé. Des voix lui parlent en hurlant sans qu'il sache d'où elles proviennent et lui donne un violent mal de tête. Se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les voix, le jeune homme est sur le point de perdre conscience quant il aperçoit une lumière. La suivant, il arrive à une petite maison faite en bois qui borde la forêt. Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il tombe évanouit sur le sol.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic sur Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Mon rythme sur cette fic sera assez aléatoire, alors ne m'en veuillez pas. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'elle plaît à une certaine personne dont je vais taire le nom et qui me stresse pour avoir la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance. Bisouilles.**

* * *

Chapitre 01

La réunion des anciens élèves bat son plein à la Duel Académie. Tous ont répondu à l'appel. Rei Saotome, Sho Marufuji, Jun Manjôme, Tyrano Kenzan, Asuka Tenjôin, Fubuki Tenjôin, Edo Phoenix, Johan Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, tous ceux diplômés il y a plus d'un an. L'invitation leur ai rapidement parvenu et le directeur est ravi de retrouver ses anciens élèves. Il est pourtant déçu car l'un d'entre eux manque à l'appel. Et pas l'un des moindres. Sorti de ses pensées, le directeur pose son regard sur la porte, espérant voir celui qu'il attend la franchir. Durant la soirée, de nombreux duels de monstres sont organisés. Les gagnants et perdants s'affrontent sans relâche dans la bonne ambiance. Les échanges et les conseils fussent de partout dans le hall. Des sourires et des rires résonnent dans tous les coins. La nuit est bien avancé et beaucoup d'étudiants sont partis se couchés quand Asuka rejoint le directeur.

\- Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? demande t-elle.

\- Effectivement, déclare le directeur en soupirant. J'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Je lui ai pourtant envoyé une invitation.

\- Il est du genre tête en l'air, sourit Asuka. Il est certainement en train de voir l'enveloppe et de se dire qu'il loupe la fête. Je vous parie qu'il sera la demain à la première…

Asuka n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un jeune en uniforme rouge, celui des Silfer, arrive en courant auprès du directeur. Toutes les personnes présentes interrompent leur conversation pour savoir ce qui se passe et un silence pesant s'installe.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, dit le jeune en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Nous avons un souci au dortoir des rouges.

\- Un problème de quel genre ? lui demande ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous allions nous coucher et quand on est revenu au dortoir, on a trouvé quelqu'un évanouit, s'exclame le jeune alarmé. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que personne ne le connait et on ne peut pas l'approcher.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclame le directeur surpris.

\- Eh bien, quand on tente de l'approcher, nous sommes repoussés par quelque chose, déclare le jeune en cherchant ses mots. Comme si une chose ou quelqu'un nous repousser. Ce n'est pas méchant mais on sent que cela s'agite. On s'y est mis à plusieurs et ça nous a envoyé voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Asuka, le directeur de l'école hoche la tête en voyant que la jeune fille comprend la même chose que lui. Tous les anciens élèves se rapprochent en entendant ce que le jeune raconte car cela n'est pas anodin pour eux.

\- Est-ce qu'en faisant ça, la personne s'est réveillée ? demande Asuka en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, elle est restée au sol sans bouger et on a beau l'appeler et crier à ses côtés, rien à faire, réplique le jeune.

\- Très bien, déclare Johan en souriant. Allons voir cette mystérieuse personne endormie. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Soyez prudents, intervient le directeur en les voyant partir.

Acquiesçant, les anciens élèves traversent le hall avec le jeune élève du dortoir rouge, tandis que le directeur demande aux plus jeunes de partir ce coucher et de ne pas aller dehors. Asuka et les autres de sa promotion s'interrogent sur de nombreuses questions en prenant la direction du dortoir des rouges.

\- Vous croyiez qu'il va encore y avoir du grabuge ? demande Sho inquiet. La dernière fois que cela c'est passé, il l'a arrêté non ?

\- Exactement, et c'est bien ça qui est bizarre, rétorque Jim.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pressentiment que tout va recommencer, déclare Johan soucieux.

\- Mais il n'est plus là, réplique Asuka.

\- Oui, mais en général, ils viennent à sa recherche par ici pour avoir de l'aide, répond Johan. Vous avez oublié qu'il est un intermédiaire. Quand ils ont un problème, ils passent outre la barrière des dimensions et ils viennent le trouver.

\- Ce que dit Johan n'est pas dénué de sens, réplique Axel en fixant la route. Il se pourrait que ce soit dû aux cartes encore une fois.

\- Et comme nous sommes là, elles ont pu prévoir ou croire qu'il serait là aussi, intervient Jun en acquiesçant.

\- C'était prévu, rétorque Asuka en brisant le silence ambiant.

\- Comment tu le sais ? l'interroge Sho en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Le Directeur m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il lui avait envoyé une invitation, déclare Asuka. Mais apparemment, il n'a jamais répondu.

\- Attend, dit Johan en stoppant net en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas répondu ?

\- Non, répond la jeune fille en le regardant.

\- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça surprenant ? demande Rei anxieuse.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire, sourit Johan. Même dans les pires situations, il nous prévenait. Pas forcément de tout mais au moins, il nous mettait au courant alors pourquoi là il ne l'a pas fait ?

Intrigué par la question de Johan, les jeunes se regardent avant de reprendre leur route. Il ne leur faut pas beaucoup de temps pour parvenir au dortoir des rouges et remarquer un rassemblement. De nombreux élèves semblent agglutiner contre quelque chose. Il faut peu de temps aux anciens élèves pour voir leurs cadets, expulsés et atterrir sur le sol. Aussitôt, Ojama, la carte fétiche de Jun se matérialise à ses côtés et prend un air inquiet. Alors que tous se rapprochent de l'endroit, les anciens demandent aux jeunes de s'écarter. Leurs cadets s'exécutent, laissant voir la personne évanouit sur le sol. Mince avec des cheveux bruns foncé et clairs, mi-long, portant un jean délavé, et un t-shirt noir. La personne qui se trouve devant Asuka et les autres, les laissent bouche bée surtout après n'avoir eu aucunes nouvelles de lui.

\- Jûdai ! s'exclame en chœur les anciens effarés.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demande l'un des jeunes.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais, réplique une des autres. C'est lui qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats ici malgré qu'il n'ait pas obtenu son diplôme.

S'avançant vers Jûdai, Johan constate que même lui ne peut s'approcher plus près qu'il ne l'es. Fronçant les sourcils, Johan voit apparaître l'une de ses bêtes de cristal, une panthère et cette dernière s'approche de Jûdai. Comme pour son maître, elle se retrouve bloquée et ne parvient pas à passer la barrière. Ojama et elle se regardent avant de jeter un regard sur leur maître respectif.

-Quoi ! s'exclame Jun inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Johan inquiet.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas passer non plus, déclare la bête cristalline.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Johan. Et comment ça se fait ?

\- Yûbel refuse que l'on passe, avoue Ojama en se faisant petit.

\- On dirait que Jûdai n'est pas dans son état normal, réplique la panthère. Yûbel ne cherche qu'à le protéger.

\- Et Kuriboh ? Il est là ? questionne Jun avant d'avoir une réponse négative. C'est pas vrai !

Fixant leurs amis avec des yeux ronds, Asuka et les autres comprennent que Johan et Jun parlent à leurs cartes qui peuvent se matérialisé. N'y tenant plus, Sho s'avance et interromps la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Des problèmes, voilà ce qu'il y a, s'écrie Jun affolé. Jûdai n'a pas de contrôle sur Yûbel qui ne veut pas le laisser sans protection et Kuriboh n'est pas là.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Asuka soucieuse en jetant un regard sur Jûdai.

\- Que l'on va avoir du mal à l'approcher, déclare Johan, à moins que…

Sans finir sa phrase, le jeune homme place sa main devant lui et arrive à la barrière. Il l'a sent vibrer sous ses doigts et ferme les yeux.

\- Yûbel, laisse-nous approcher de Jûdai, tu nous connais, personne ne lui fera de mal, murmure Johan.

Encore concentré, Johan ne voit pas Yûbel se matérialisé devant Jûdai. Grande, avec la peau violette, des cheveux blancs et des ailes de démons. La carte protectrice de Jûdai pose ses yeux verts et doré sur les amis de Jûdai.

\- Johan, t'es d'humeur à parler avec elle ? demande Jun en reculant vite fait avec son Ojama. Parce qu'elle a l'air en pétard.

Relevant la tête, Johan aperçoit effectivement le regard mauvais que lui lance Yûbel. Ne comprenant pas, le jeune homme lève les mains.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? demande t-il.

\- Rien de bien, les humains sont vraiment des êtres pitoyables, hurle Yûbel furieuse.

\- Ce sont des hommes qui sont responsables de ce qu'à Jûdai ? questionne Johan de plus en plus inquiet.

Avisant le regard de Yûbel flamboyé, Johan se doute qu'il a vu juste. Préférant la calmer, il cherche des questions à poser avant de voir Jûdai entre ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers vert et doré semblent perdus dans le vide. Soudain, Jûdai porte une de ses mains à sa tête et referme les yeux.

\- Jûdai ! s'écrie Johan en se jetant sur la barrière en regardant Yûbel. Ne le laisse pas comme ça. On pourrait l'aider.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené ici, souffle cette dernière avant de poser son regard sur Johan. Je ne pourrais pas rester le temps qu'il est éveillé.

\- Quoi !

\- Il n'a plus la possibilité de nous voir, il peut à peine nous entendre, explique Yûbel avec tristesse. Mais ça ne lui fait aucun bien.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu fais partie de lui. Jûdai et toi partagé la même âme ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Ne pouvant rester présente plus longtemps, Yûbel disparaît en même temps que sa barrière. Johan s'approche immédiatement de Jûdai avant de s'apercevoir qu'il est de nouveau inconscient.


	3. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette fic, je sais!**

 **Je n'abandonne pas, j'y suis, j'y reste ! Un peu plus lentement par contre. =)**

 **Du coup, je vous laisse ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 02

Préférant ne pas attendre, Jim se porte volontaire pour porter Jûdai jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière est plus que surprise en voyant l'heure tardive à laquelle on frappe à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvre et aperçoit Jim avec Jûdai sur son dos, elle étouffe un cri. Ne perdant pas un instant, elle le laisse entrer et demande à ce que le directeur soit prévenu. Jim prend soin de déposer Jûdai sur l'un des lits et s'éloigne doucement après avoir déplié un paravent devant le lit. L'infirmière, Emi Ayukawa, l'examine immédiatement et ne cesse de soupirer de mécontentement, ce qui ne rassure pas Jim. Ce dernier préfère sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses camarades dans le couloir. En le voyant sortir, ces derniers s'amassent autour de lui.

\- Alors ? demande Sho inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Emi l'examine seulement, déclare Jim en fronçant les sourcils. Mais vous la connaissez, quand elle commence à soupirer, c'est que quelque chose cloche.

\- Ou alors que c'est grave comme pour moi, réplique Fubuki en frissonnant.

\- Moi, je repense plutôt aux paroles que Yûbel a prononcé, souffle Johan inquiet. Elle a bien fait comprendre que des hommes étaient responsables et pas des cartes. Alors que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Personne n'a le temps de répondre car le directeur de l'académie arrive en courant. Ses anciens élèves le regardent avec un air stupéfait et l'homme les observe à son tour. Reprenant son souffle, le directeur regarde par la fenêtre de la porte de l'infirmerie mais ne voyant rien, se tourne vers Jim.

\- C'est bien Jûdai ? demande le directeur.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, déclare Asuka en croisant les bras.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas vos cadets, sourit le directeur avant de prendre un air sombre. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, Emi est encore avec lui, dit Jim en désignant de la tête l'infirmerie. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, laissant passer l'infirmière avec un air furieux sur le visage. Se plantant devant les jeunes et le directeur, Emi croise les bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle en colère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionne le directeur surpris.

Interloquée, Emi fronce les sourcils avant de prendre un air un peu plus détendu mais pas ravi pour autant.

\- Il était où ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu de ses nouvelles récemment ?

\- Non, aucun de nous, déclare Johan. D'ailleurs, c'était inquiétant, mais avec Jûdai, on n'est sûr de rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois dire que je me pose des questions, avoue Emi en jetant un regard dans l'infirmerie. Jûdai est à moitié drogué si vous voulez savoir. Je ne sais même pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici. Son état est également inquiétant, il est épuisé à l'extrême, comme s'il n'avait pas pu se reposer pendant des semaines. Je l'ai mis sous sédatif et il devrait dormir une bonne partie de la journée de demain.

Bouche bée, les amis de Jûdai se regardent sans comprendre. D'un coup, ils se mettent à parler tous en même temps, Emi est obligée de se boucher les oreilles. Le directeur met fin au bruit et observe le lit où se trouve Jûdai avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais prévenir ses parents qu'il est ici, dit le directeur en partant dans le couloir. Assurez-vous qu'il se repose.

Dès que le directeur est partit, les amis de Jûdai se regroupent dans l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit et chuchotent entre eux.

\- Est-ce que Jûdai avait son deck sur lui ? demande Edo en observant le jeune homme endormi.

\- Oui, répond Emi en le désignant sur son bureau.

Se dirigeant vers le deck de Jûdai, Edo suspecte quelque chose. Le prenant en main, il examine les cartes de son ami avant de froncer les sourcils. Rejoignant les autres, il leur tend le deck en leur demandant de chercher une erreur.

\- Je ne vois pas, dit Sho en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- Il manque la carte de Kuriboh, déclare Johan en ayant les cartes de Jûdai. Y compris celle de Yûbel.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Asuka.

\- Normalement, Jûdai est lié à ces deux cartes en particulier, explique Jun. Comment expliques-tu que ce soient celles-là qui manquent ?

\- Quelqu'un en aurait après Jûdai ? l'interroge Rei étonnée.

\- Possible, avoue Johan en secouant la tête. Jûdai est un intermédiaire et possède des dons que certains pourraient convoiter ou ne pas apprécier. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit.

\- En tout cas, nous ne saurons rien tant qu'il ne sera pas en état de nous répondre, rétorque Emi avant de pointer la porte du doigt. Tous au lit, et pas de non qui tienne.

Préférant lui obéir, les jeunes prennent congés sans faire d'histoires. La nuit semble bien longue pour tous, inquiets pour Jûdai. Chacun réfléchit sur ce qui a pu se passer et les jeunes gens s'endorment bien tard. Le matin est levé depuis plusieurs heures quand Jûdai entrouvre les yeux. Nauséeux, il tourne la tête et s'aperçoit qu'il est dans un endroit qu'il connaît sans le reconnaître. Rien que cette pensée lui donne le tournis. Au même moment, un sentiment d'urgence le saisit. Jûdai se redresse immédiatement dans son lit. Aussitôt des voix retentissent de toutes parts. Certaines se disputent violemment tandis que d'autres se contentent de murmurer.

\- _Il faut qu'il parte,_ hurle l'une d'entre elle.

\- _Il n'est plus en sécurité ici_ , crie une autre.

\- _Essayons de faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille_ , souffle une troisième.

Se levant en titubant, Jûdai s'approche de la porte et l'entrouvre doucement. Personne. Il referme la porte et prend son tee-shirt sur une chaise. Il l'enfile et sort discrètement de la salle où il se trouve après avoir prit son deck. En marchant dans les couloirs, il ne croise personne pourtant les voix continuent de parler. Errant dans l'un des grands accès qui donnent sur le hall, Jûdai ne remarque même pas la personne devant lui. Trop occupé à se concentrer pour éviter d'entendre les voix, Jûdai percute le jeune homme devant lui. Il se rattrape de justesse avant de voir le jeune homme poser les yeux sur lui. Il semble avoir le même âge, des cheveux gris-bleu avec des yeux jaunes, et est assez mince.

\- Jûdai ! s'écrie le jeune homme avant de faire un pas vers lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jûdai recule ne le reconnaissant pas. En le voyant faire, le jeune homme cesse de venir vers lui.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Non, dit Jûdai.

\- Johan, dit le jeune homme avant de voir le regard étonné de son interlocuteur. Johan Anderson, Champion de l'Académie du Nord. Ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Absolument pas, réplique Jûdai en secouant la tête.

Abasourdi, Johan observe Jûdai en pensant à une plaisanterie, mais en voyant que ce dernier ne plaisante pas, il prend un air inquiet.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? demande Yohan en croisant les bras tandis qu'une de ses bêtes de cristal se matérialise auprès de lui.

Prenant un moment de réflexion, Jûdai fronce les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer quelque chose. Rien. D'un coup, il sursaute en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. En baissant la tête, il n'aperçoit rien et se pince les lèvres. Johan constate avec horreur que Yûbel avait raison et que Jûdai ne parvient pas à voir les monstres des cartes.

\- De rien, finit par répondre Jûdai gêné après s'être remis de sa frayeur. Juste d'une image noire.

\- Je vois, dit Johan en échangeant un regard avec sa bête cristalline. Ça te dirait de venir manger un morceau ?

Hésitant un instant, Jûdai finit par accepter, ayant vraiment faim. Johan et lui finissent par discuter sur le chemin. Jûdai se rend compte qu'il a de nombreux points en commun avec le dénommé Johan. Ce dernier le mène jusqu'à une salle où se trouve déjà d'autres jeunes gens qui semblent ravis de voir Jûdai. Pourtant, ce dernier a un mouvement de recul qui refroidit immédiatement les personnes dans la pièce. Johan les fusille du regard avant de dire à Jûdai de s'installer. Il ne peut que remarquer les yeux de Jûdai devenus dorés et tente de le rassurer. Dès qu'il l'a fait, Jûdai part s'installer tandis que Johan part rejoindre les autres et leur explique la situation. Surpris, les amis de Jûdai sont horrifiés de savoir qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Johan leur demande alors de ne pas venir le brusquer et va rejoindre Jûdai. Le déjeuner se déroule normalement, Jûdai et Johan échangent pas mal sur les cartes de duel. Jûdai en a presque oublié les voix qu'il entend quand celles-ci redoublent d'intensité.

 _\- Ils sont là !_ hurle t-elles.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _\- Ils les ont avec eux ?_

Grimaçant, Jûdai ferme les yeux en proie à un mal de tête. Johan, assit en face de lui, le constate et fait un signe à Sho pour qu'il aille chercher Emi.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demande Johan en se levant inquiet.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, dit Jûdai en grimaçant. C'était déjà comme ça ce matin en me levant mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça empire.

\- Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, réprend Johan en le voyant devenir pâle.

Sortant de la pièce où ils se trouvent, Johan soutient Jûdai par le bras tandis que les autres sortent en même temps. Ils n'ont pas fait dix pas que des cris retentissent derrière eux. Avisant le directeur, les jeunes gens s'arrêtent en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit. Une fois arrivé à eux, l'homme sourit en voyant Jûdai.

\- Ravi de te voir réveillé, dit-il. Tes parents sont là et voudraient te voir.

Gardant le silence, Jûdai ne répond pas, ce qui inquiète ses amis. En se tournant vers lui, ils constatent que Jûdai a de nouveau les yeux dorés. Dès qu'il aperçoit ses parents, les fenêtres de l'étage explosent en mille morceaux. Jûdai se recule violemment de Johan en regardant ses parents à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Je n'y retournerais pas, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.


	4. Chapitre 03

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Eh bien voici la suite de cette fic. Je dois avouer que c'est celle avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal car j'ai très peu de rendu dessus.**

 **Oh je ne laisse pas tomber loin de là! Mais c'est vrai que comme je ne sais pas si elle plaît j'ai du mal à me faire une idée. Vais-je dans le bon sens ou non ?**

 **En tout cas merci à Hyene kira car ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir =) j'espère que tu appréciera la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis.**

 **Bisouilles**

* * *

Chapitre 03

Bouche-bée, les amis de Jûdai ne comprennent pas le comportement de leur ami et le regardent partir. Les parents de Jûdai, quant à eux, font signes à deux hommes en costume de poursuivre leur fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jûdai n'est plus vraiment lui-même ces derniers temps, déclare la mère de Jûdai. Nous ne savons pas comment il est arrivé ici. De plus, nous devons le ramener au plus vite.

\- Vous savez peut-être pourquoi il était drogué ? questionne Johan avec mépris. Parce qu'en arrivant ici, il n'était pas en état de marcher.

Ne répondant pas à sa question, les parents de Jûdai partent en direction du couloir où s'est échappé leur fils en ignorant ses amis. Étonné par la réaction des parents de son ancien élève, le directeur ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Johan et les autres échangent rapidement un regard et partent dans deux directions opposées en courant. Ils espèrent retrouver Jûdai avant ses propres parents. De son côté, Jûdai tente tant bien que mal de s'enfuir. Pourtant, le jeune homme a du mal à marcher droit, les voix ne cessent de lui marteler la tête. S'arrêtant un instant, Jûdai tente de reprendre son souffle. D'un coup, sa vision se brouille et une sensation de fureur l'envahit. Étrangement, des images lui reviennent en tête dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Confus, Jûdai se relève en vitesse en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Aussi vite qu'il le peut, il se baisse et échappe à l'un des hommes de ses parents. Se reculant, il manque de tomber lorsque sa vue se brouille de nouveau. L'homme en profite pour lui attraper le poignet et le tient fermement. Johan, Edo et Asuka arrivent au moment même et ils voient les yeux de Jûdai changer de couleur.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurle Jûdai.

Dès qu'il a fini sa phrase, l'homme décolle du sol et part s'écraser contre l'un des murs du couloir dans un fracas assourdissant. Étourdi, ce dernier ne se relève pas au grand plaisir des amis de Jûdai. Le répit est de courte durée car le deuxième homme arrive en courant ainsi que les parents de Jûdai et ses autres amis, alertés par le bruit. Johan constate avec frayeur que Haou est sortit de son sommeil en voyant les yeux de Jûdai devenir dorés et regarder les nouveaux arrivants d'un air mauvais.

\- Rendez-les-moi, dit-il en tendant la main devant les parents de Jûdai. Ce que vous avez pris, redonnez les moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? questionne le directeur à l'adresse des parents du jeune homme.

\- Il délire, c'est tout, rétorque le père du jeune garçon. Jûdai, cesse ces enfantillages et suis-nous.

Les amis de Jûdai aperçoivent immédiatement que la réponse ne lui plaît guère car il baisse la main. Fermant les yeux, Haou cherche la présence qu'il désire. Dès qu'il la sent, il sourit et rouvre les yeux. Il tend la main vers son père et d'un coup, deux cartes sortent de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commence le père de Jûdai en tentant de les récupérer en vain.

Volant vers Jûdai, les deux cartes viennent se poser doucement dans la main de leur propriétaire. Aussitôt, elles se mettent à luire faiblement au grand déplaisir des parents du jeune garçon. Haou doit le remarquer car il place ses cartes dans sa poche de tee-shirt avant de fixer les parents de Jûdai avec un air mauvais.

\- Les mauvais choix se répercutent, dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Et les mêmes erreurs se répètent sans cesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? s'exclame la mère de Jûdai en le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre avant de blêmir. Que fais-tu ?

\- Nous sommes las de voir les humains toujours trop occupés à se livrer querelle, déclare Haou avec tristesse. Vous avez tenté quelque chose d'impossible, et maintenant c'est nous qui en payons les conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Haou ? demande Johan en se précipitant devant lui. Quelles conséquences ?

\- Les mêmes qu'il y a huit ans maintenant, rétorque Haou en fermant les yeux.

Tout en parlant, des ailes d'anges de couleurs dorées et blanches apparaissent dans le dos de Jûdai, ce qui fait reculer Johan. Fixant les parents de Jûdai une dernière fois, Haou s'élance vers la fenêtre. Dès qu'il se jette dans le vide, les parents de Jûdai étouffent un cri avant de le voir s'envoler vers une autre aile de l'académie de Duel. Johan voit alors sa panthère cristalline apparaître et lui faire signe de la suivre discrètement. Faisant un signe à Jim, Johan s'écarte doucement des autres et part en silence dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a huit ans avec Jûdai ? demande Asuka inquiète.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas jeune fille, répond sèchement la mère de Jûdai. Maintenant, je veux savoir si vous savez où il est partit ?

\- Aucune idée, répond Sho avec sérieux. Vous avez eu affaire à Haou, pas à Jûdai, et il ne nous dit jamais rien.

\- Donc vous nous servez à rien, réplique le père de Jûdai en s'éloignant avec sa femme, le directeur sur leurs talons.

\- Je vais vous demander de quitter mon établissement, déclare le directeur avec fermeté.

\- Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé notre fils ! s'exclame la mère de Jûdai.

\- Oh non, maintenant, réplique le directeur. Sinon je vous fais mettre à la porte. Si Jûdai vous fuit, il y a une raison et je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, déclare la mère de Jûdai en colère.

\- Alors la sortie se trouve par là, répond froidement le directeur. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, sinon j'en réfère plus haut. Surtout que Jûdai s'est échappé de chez vous en étant complètement drogué, ce qui aurait pu être dangereux pour lui.

Ne pouvant lutter contre l'argument du directeur, les parents de Jûdai préfèrent partir en jurant qu'ils reviendront. Le directeur les accompagne jusqu'au bateau qui les a fait venir et préfère attendre de voir s'ils partent vraiment de l'île. Il patiente un moment sur le quai et ne revient que quand le bateau est hors de vue depuis plusieurs minutes. Une fois revenu à l'intérieur de l'académie, le directeur part à la recherche des ses anciens élèves. Il donne un message à l'un des professeurs pour qu'il l'annonce via l'interphone de l'académie. Le directeur entend alors son message passer et voit les élèves regagner leurs chambres, non sans étonnement. Le directeur arpente les couloirs un bon moment avant de tomber sur Sho.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demande le directeur inquiet.

\- Pas encore, admet le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que si Jûdai ne veut pas être trouvé, il sera difficile de lui mettre la main dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Johan, qui suit sa panthère cristalline, ne cesse de penser à la réaction des parents de son ami. Il rumine ces pensées quand quelque chose le tire de sa rêverie. Plusieurs objets lui arrivent droit dessus et Johan a juste le temps de les éviter. Sa panthère se place devant lui et le protège en voyant certains projectiles arriver sur son maître. Se protégeant derrière un mur, Johan reprend son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écrie t-il.

\- Jûdai, répond sa panthère en passant sa tête pour voir ce qu'il en est. Il ne contrôle pas Haou et celui-ci ne veut pas qu'on s'approche.

\- Je vois, mais après avoir vu que les parents de Jûdai avaient ses cartes, je suppose que Haou est devenu plus que méfiant, rétorque Johan avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire. Remarque, je pense que je ferais la même chose que lui.

Haou est loin d'avoir envie qu'on vienne le déranger malgré le fait que son esprit lutte contre celui de Jûdai. La solitude qu'il ressent avec Jûdai en ne pouvant plus voir les cartes ne cesse de les blesser. Même s'il ne se souvient de rien, l'inconscient de Jûdai tente de se remémorer les souvenirs perdus. Haou est sur le point de partir quand il entend des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir face à lui. Voyant plusieurs personnes arriver, il se pince les lèvres. Un intrus était déjà de trop, mais alors autant.

\- Jûdai, dit Sho en l'apercevant.

\- Allez-vous-en! hurle Haou en projetant tout ce qui se trouve dans le couloir vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Surpris, les amis de Jûdai ont juste le temps de s'abaisser ou de se réfugier là où se trouve Johan. Ce dernier leur explique qu'il n'arrive pas à le calmer et encore moins à l'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que ses parents lui ont fait ? souffle Asuka horrifiée. Il n'a jamais fait ça, même après avoir fusionné avec Yûbel.

\- Il est à bout, suppose Johan en se penchant pour voir son ami. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore, mais quoi ?

\- Son amnésie n'est pas anodine, déclare Jim en fronçant les sourcils. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Acquiesçant, les amis de Jûdai semblent tous d'accord sur ce point. Le directeur, quant à lui, reste étrangement silencieux et préfère laisser les jeunes gens s'occuper de Jûdai, n'ayant aucune chance de le calmer. Quand ce dernier n'a plus rien à projeter sous la main, il se colle dos au mur. Haou se laisse doucement glisser contre le mur et ferme les yeux, épuisé. Apercevant son ami ainsi, Johan fait signe à Jim qui hoche la tête. Avec l'aide de sa panthère, Johan s'élance rapidement dans le couloir. Il arrive si vite auprès de Jûdai que ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir. Johan est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Haou parvient à le figer sur place. Il est sur le pont de lui faire traverser le couloir dans l'autre sens quand Jûdai l'en empêche. Haou se plaque les mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête de hurler, souffle-t-il.

Étonné par les paroles de son ami, Johan fait signe à sa panthère de reculer et prend une bonne inspiration.

\- Tu pourrais me délivrer Haou ? demande -t-il anxieux.

Voyant Haou poser ses yeux dorés sur lui, Johan ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la pression qui l'empêche de bouger se volatilise. Tombant à genoux, le jeune homme remercie Haou avant de se redresser. Il aperçoit alors ce dernier prendre sa tête entre ses mains. En le voyant trembler, Johan s'inquiète et s'approche mais Haou le repousse.

\- Va t-en, dit Haou en grimaçant.

\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, alors je reste, réplique Johan inquiet.

Haou a juste le temps de repousser Johan un peu violemment lorsque les murs du couloir commencent à se fissurer. Le sol sous Haou semble s'effriter, et Johan observe le spectacle avec frayeur. Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, tout s'arrête. Se levant pour venir près de Haou, Johan constate que ce dernier a perdu connaissance. Mais, ce qui choque le plus le jeune homme, ce sont les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de Jûdai.

* * *

Eh ben voilà, j'ai encore décidé de mettre mon grain de sel et de couper au meilleur moment.

(je pars en courant et vous dis à la prochaine) A+


	5. Chapitre 04

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Oui oui je sais, ça fait looooongtemps que j'ai pas publiée. Je vous dois donc quelques explications que voici:**

 **\- premièrement j'ai du changer de boulot ce qui est vraiment fatiguant ayant changé du tout au tout**

 **\- deuxièmement niveau santé ben c'est pas le top -"**

 **\- troisièmement ma pauvre correctrice Yuko croule sous sa traduction.**

 **Donc oui, j'ai un rythme très lent (pire qu'une tortue qui végète) mais bon, je tiens bon. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis des reviews!**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances xD**

 **Bisouilles**

 **LorlyneShik5:** **Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de vous que ma fic te plaise =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

\- Alors, Emi ? demande le directeur avec un visage inquiet.

\- Son pouls est bien trop rapide et sa tension élevée, déclare Emi en secouant la tête. Je viens de lui administrer un sédatif mais ça n'a pas l'air de le calmer. Si rien ne marche, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le faire évacuer de l'île.

Acquiesçant, le directeur se tourne vers le lit où se trouve Jûdai et soupire. Les amis du jeune garçon sont à son chevet depuis plus d'une heure mais rien ne semble pouvoir réveiller Jûdai, ni même Haou. Les jeunes gens restent avec lui la journée et ne s'en vont que quand Emi les met à la porte pour qu'ils aillent dormir. Hésitant un moment, Johan préfère obéir en voyant Emi devenir aussi rouge qu'une brique. Il lui demande de bien veiller sur Jûdai et de les appeler au moindre problème.

Il est minuit passé quand Emi part se coucher. Elle a veillé sur le jeune garçon un bon moment avant de ne plus pouvoir lutter contre le sommeil malgré ses nombreux rapports à écrire. Emi part dans la pièce qui lui sert de chambre et est sur le point de se changer quand elle entend la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

Surprise, elle retourne dans la pièce d'à côté et fronce les sourcils. Cherchant l'interrupteur pour allumer la pièce, elle est violemment attrapée et quelqu'un lui met un chiffon imbibé de produit sur la bouche. Dès qu'elle a inhalé le produit, elle commence à voir tout tourner autour d'elle. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, la personne qui la tient la laisse tomber à terre sans ménagement. Emi a le temps de voir leur uniforme et comprend qu'ils sont là pour Jûdai. Puis, tout devient noir.

Quand elle sent quelque chose lui tapoter les joues, Emi ouvre les yeux. Il lui faut un bon moment avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demande. Johan et les autres sont tous là et la regardent avec un air inquiet. Le directeur étant présent aussi ne cesse de jeter des regards autour de lui. En voyant Emi se redresser, Jim l'aide à se relever.

\- Tout va bien, Emi ? demande le directeur anxieux.

\- Oui, dit cette dernière un peu secouée.

\- Emi, où est Jûdai ? questionne Johan en fronçant les sourcils. C'est lui qui…

\- Non, le coupe Emi en frissonnant. Des hommes se sont introduits ici hier soir et ont emmené Jûdai. Je pense qu'il s'agissait des mêmes hommes qui étaient avec ses parents. Malheureusement avec le sédatif que je lui ai administré, Jûdai dormait profondément.

\- Et il n'a pas pu se défendre, grogne Jim. Monsieur le directeur, il est temps que l'on sache. Que s'est-il passé il y a huit ans ?

Voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, le directeur soupire en comprenant qu'il n'a plus le choix. S'asseyant sur une chaise, il croise les bras et commence son récit.

\- Ça remonte à longtemps, explique le directeur en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Je vous ai un peu parlé de l'enfance de Jûdai quand il a décidé d'aller chercher Johan la fois où Yûbel le possédait. Jûdai a grandit sans voir ses parents qui étaient sans cesse en déplacement à l'étranger. Il s'est alors mis au duel de monstres comme n'importe quel enfant. Il était d'ailleurs déjà très doué. Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait eu des problèmes entre Yûbel et les adversaires de Jûdai. Pour régler ce souci, Yûbel a été expédiée dans l'espace tandis que les parents de Jûdai lui ont effacé une partie de ses souvenirs pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire les cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait.

\- Effacé ? s'étouffe Johan en écarquillant les yeux. Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que…

\- Qu'ils ont de nouveau effacé une partie de la mémoire de Jûdai, confirme le directeur en acquiesçant. Ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ne se souvienne plus de vous.

\- Comment faire pour arrêter ses parents ? demande Jim avec sérieux. Je suis sûr que vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, avoue le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. Et je pars avec vous, pas la peine de discuter ! Ils me doivent des réponses, autant qu'à vous.

Quand il se réveille, Jûdai a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Rien que le fait de tourner la tête fait tout tanguer autour de lui. Apercevant des gens en blouse blanche, Jûdai cherche à se redresser et constate qu'il ne peut rien faire. Ses efforts ne mènent à rien et l'épuisent davantage. En le voyant avec les yeux ouverts, l'un des médecins fait signe à quelqu'un.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, lance l'homme qui se trouve derrière un bureau.

\- Très bien monsieur, dit le médecin.

Ce dernier va chercher quelque chose dans une armoire et, dès qu'il revient, se penche sur Jûdai. Il ouvre le haut de la tunique d'hôpital que porte Jûdai et place des électrodes sur sa poitrine puis il injecte un produit de couleur jaune dans la perfusion du jeune garçon. Tentant de se débattre, Jûdai se rend à l'évidence que ça ne sert à rien. Après plusieurs minutes, son malaise s'accentue. En voyant que le produit fonctionne, le médecin abaisse une sorte de casque qui couvre les yeux de Jûdai et le plonge dans le noir. Le médecin vérifie de nombreux instruments avant de donner son feu vert.

\- Nous sommes prêts, dit-il.

Dès que le signal est donné, le médecin appuie sur un bouton et la machine émet un bruit sinistre. Jûdai sent immédiatement un mal de tête le saisir. Comme s'il était pris dans un étau, Jûdai sent un sentiment de désespoir et de peur l'envahir.

Au même moment, l'une des portes de la salle s'ouvre à la volée, laissant passer Johan et Jim. Ces derniers ne sont pas venus seuls et tous les amis de Jûdai entrent à leur tour dans la pièce, y compris le directeur. Apercevant le père du jeune garçon, il le fixe du regard.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demande-t-il en colère.

\- Nous voulons que notre fils redevienne normal ! rétorque le père de Jûdai.

\- En le privant de ses souvenirs ? Même si cela lui nuit ?

Ne voulant pas répondre, le père de Jûdai finit par appuyer sur un bouton qui se trouve devant lui. Aussitôt, une déflagration retentit dans la pièce. Soufflant les jeunes gens, ainsi que les médecins présents.

Haou tente de protéger Jûdai mais n'y parvient pas, étant trop faible. Le jeune garçon ne peut donc pas résister et le peu de mémoire qu'il avait gardé commence à s'effacer. Yûbel, encore présente en lui, ne peut que constater que sa conscience fait de même. Jûdai doit le ressentir également car il hurle dès que sa présence disparaît. Son angoisse fait encore plus de dégâts car une partie de la machine elle-même vole en éclats. Puis d'un coup, il ne ressent plus rien.

En se relevant, Johan aperçoit Jûdai et se précipite sur lui. Lui retirant le casque qu'il a sur les yeux, Johan s'aperçoit que son ami ne cesse de verser des larmes et sent sa gorge se nouer. Il est plus qu'inquiet en voyant l'appareil qui mesure le rythme du cœur de Jûdai commencer à ralentir.

\- Jûdai ! s'exclame Johan en le détachant en vitesse.

À peine a-t-il secoué le jeune garçon qu'il se fait repousser par une force invisible. Le corps de Jûdai s'élève doucement dans les airs et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un trou se forme à ses côtés. Un trou, ou plutôt une déchirure entre la dimension des hommes et celle des cartes de duel de monstres.

C'est à ce moment que Kuriboh apparaît. Johan le voit clairement lui faire signe de le suivre. Le jeune garçon ne se fait pas prier et demande à tous ceux qui sont avec lui de le rejoindre. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils passent l'un après l'autre dans la dimension et celle-ci se referme dès que Johan et Jûdai sont passés, laissant les médecins et le père de Jûdai complètement ahuris.

L'atterrissage est plutôt mouvementé pour Johan et ses amis quand ils arrivent à destination. Néos a juste le temps de rattraper Jûdai et part directement avec lui, suivit de Kuriboh. Les amis du jeune garçon se relèvent en vitesse avant d'apercevoir un immense château fait de pierres blanches et lisses. Ils sont ramenés à la réalité quand l'une des bêtes de Johan apparaît et leur dit de se dépêcher. Lui emboîtant le pas, les humains préfèrent quand même garder un minimum de prudence. Leur dernière visite n'avait pas été très agréable en soi.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à monter les marches du château, qui n'a ni porte ni fenêtre, les jeunes gens arrivent à l'endroit où se trouve Jûdai. Néos est présent à ses côtés ainsi qu'une elfe.

Inquiets, les amis du jeune garçon se précipitent sur lui, mais Kuriboh se place entre Jûdai et eux, leur faisant comprendre de ne pas s'approcher. Fronçant les sourcils, Johan observe ce qui se passe et remarque que l'elfe est penchée sur Jûdai et qu'une faible lueur entoure le corps de son ami.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Johan inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment, répond l'elfe inquiète. Il est dans un sale état. Jûdai et Yûbel partagent la même âme sauf qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Une partie de la mémoire de Jûdai est altérée donc le lien qui l'unissait à Yûbel s'est en partie brisé. Il va falloir aller la chercher, elle doit errer quelque part par ici. Mais il va falloir faire vite, Jûdai ne pourra pas lutter bien longtemps même avec mon aide.

\- C'est si grave ? l'interroge le directeur horrifié.

\- À votre avis ? rétorque l'elfe avec un regard furieux. Vous seriez dans quel état si quelqu'un venait d'arracher une partie de vous-même ?

\- Si on la trouve, comment on la ramène ? questionne Johan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dites-lui où l'on se trouve, une description devrait suffire, explique l'elfe en fermant les yeux.

Au même moment, un fil doré fait de lumière sort doucement du corps de Jûdai et part en vitesse vers la fenêtre sous le regard ébahi de ses amis.

\- Ça vous guidera à Yûbel, déclare l'elfe en haletant. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, ça ne durera pas éternellement. De plus, il n'y a pas que des monstres bénéfiques ici. S'ils sentent la présence de Jûdai, ils voudront s'emparer de lui. Il est sans défense contre eux dans son état actuel.

\- Nous ferons vite ! promet Johan en partant en courant avec sa panthère suivit des autres.

Seuls le directeur, Asuka et Sho restent avec Jûdai. Néos part en compagnie des jeunes humains tandis que Kuriboh reste auprès de son maître, trop inquiet pour le quitter.

Johan et les autres suivent le fil doré à toute vitesse. Plusieurs fois, ils croisent des monstres qui leur barrent la route. Ces derniers ne font pas long feu face à Néos et aux bêtes cristallines de Johan.

\- Vous pensez que Yûbel est encore loin ? demande Edo en scrutant le paysage autour de lui. Nous sommes en plein désert, il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue.

\- Alors utilisons notre tête, déclare Johan en courant. Qui a des cartes de type ailé ou dragon ? Ou quelque chose qui puisse voler ?

\- Moi, répond Jim en sortant une de ses cartes.

\- Parfait, alors allons-y, dit Johan en sortant une des siennes également.

Leurs cartes se mettent alors à briller et un flash de lumière les éblouit. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux monstres des cartes se retrouvent devant leur propriétaire. Johan et Jim sont plus qu'étonnés mais décide de faire le plus vite possible.

\- Aidez-nous à retrouver Yûbel, déclare Johan en demandant à son dragon arc-en-ciel. Vous pouvez nous aider en nous dirigeant depuis le ciel.

Acquiesçant les deux monstres prennent leur envol et s'élancent dans le ciel à grande vitesse. Suivant le fil doré, le dragon arc-en-ciel mène Johan vers son objectif mais ce dernier se pose une question : dans quel état vont-ils retrouver Yûbel ?

* * *

 **Auteur qui sent des regards meurtriers derrière son écran et qui s'enfuit en courant avec cette fin de chapitre.**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Annonce

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne et excellente année 2019 !

Bonheur, Joie, Santé, Prospérité et tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le silence radio !

Pour ce qui est de mon long silence, je dois avouer avoir un gros souci de taille que voici : ma correctrice Yukomin n'a plus d'ordinateur depuis quelques temps. De ce fait, je me retrouve coincée dans le sens où je n'ai personne pour me relire sur mes trois fics en cours et que je refuse de publier quand c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison et autres joyeusetés.

Ça concerne donc :

\- Pacte de Sang (pour How To Train Your _Dragon)_

 _\- Visions cauchemardesques (pour_ Rise of the Guardians)

\- Perdu dans les Ténèbres (pour Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Donc pour remédier à ce souci, j'aimerais savoir si il y a parmi vous, un ou une âme charitable, voir plusieurs, pour m'aider à corriger et à me relire ?

Si vous êtes intéressé, merci de bien vouloir me contacter !

Sinon je vais devoir patienter ainsi que vous et en priant pour que Yukomin retrouve l'accès à la technologie!

Bisouilles à tous

Ps : J'ai deux autres projets, enfin deux et demi et ça concerne l'univers Harry Potter =)


	7. Message pour LorlyneShik5

Message pour LorlyneShik5 :

Merci pour ton message, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Par contre, je ne vois pas ton adresse :/

Merci Fanfiction pour ça. De ce que j'en sais, tu ne peux pas mettre ton adresse sans mettre des . ou des / entre chaque mot.

Du coup, si tu veux toujours tenter ta chance, ça sera avec joie que j'accepte ton aide !

Remets ton adresse s'il te plait et je t'envoie ce que je peux aujourd'hui ou prochainement.

Bisouilles


	8. Message n2 pour LorlyneShik5

Message pour LorlyneShik5 :

Oui oui, ça fonctionne sauf que tu as oublié l'arobase et sur quel support tu es :

Outlook ? Hotmail ? Orange ?

. fr ou . com ?

Il faut écrire l'adresse en entier parce que sinon c'est la galère.

Est-ce que je mets tous les noms à la suite ?

Au pire, mets ton adresse en entier et tu mets des points comme ceci par ex : Anaïs . nom Arobase hotmail . fr


	9. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant de Dragons!**

 **Heureusement que Yukomin est de nouveau en course ! Merci ma Nyuko=3**

 **Sinon, je remercie également Kesa Khan et** **LorlyneShik5 qui ont fait les démarches pour me contacter au cas où ils devraient m'aider. Un grand merci à eux!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **ps : Merci encore pour ton soutien LorlyneShik5, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise autant !**

* * *

Chapitre 05

Yûbel s'est retrouvée directement projetée dans la dimension des cartes dès qu'elle fut séparée de Jûdai. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de souffler car des monstres sont apparus au sol. Ne les évitant que de justesse, Yûbel ne cesse de devoir faire des détours pour leur échapper. Elle sait pertinemment ce qu'ils cherchent à faire, la corrompre de nouveau. Sachant ceci, Yûbel prend ses précautions et survole les environs.

Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Yûbel enrage en se sachant séparée de Jûdai, elle le sait sans défense et cela l'inquiète. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas un monstre l'agripper par la cheville. D'un coup, Yûbel se fait attirer vers le sol à toute vitesse. Le choc ne se fait pas attendre et puis tout devient noir.

Alors que Kuriboh surveille Jûdai, il sursaute quand il voit ce dernier remuer. Alertant les autres en émettant des cris aigus, Kuriboh plane au-dessus de Jûdai pour montrer qu'il se passe quelque chose. L'elfe et les humains arrivent vite et restent sans voix. Jûdai est à moitié éveillé et ses yeux sont en train de devenir noirs comme de l'encre et cela fait frémir les humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sho inquiet.

\- Pas une bonne chose, avoue l'elfe en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de Jûdai. Il est en train de se faire corrompre par les ténèbres présentes ou par le biais de Yûbel.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient séparés ?

\- Certes, mais la partie de Yûbel présente dans Jûdai est toujours là, réplique l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que va-t-il se passer si ça continue ? l'interroge Asuka en frissonnant.

\- Dans le pire des cas, il ne pourra plus échapper à l'emprise que les ténèbres auront sur lui et pour vous donner un aperçu, dites-vous que ce que vous avez enduré avec Haou n'était qu'un échauffement.

Déglutissant de travers, les humains se jettent des regards affolés, sachant pertinemment dans quel état était Jûdai quand il était possédé par un Haou maléfique. Préférant ne plus revivre ce genre d'expérience, les amis du jeune garçon s'agenouillent près de l'elfe.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut aider ? questionne Asuka en étant devenue blême.

\- Le mieux, c'est d'avoir Yûbel sous la main, admet l'elfe en secouant la tête. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à l'aider, il me faudrait votre énergie pour pouvoir gagner du temps. La sienne est déjà épuisée et c'est bien pour ça que la corruption gagne autant de puissance en lui. Êtes-vous prêts à l'aider ?

\- Comment fait-on ? demande Sho perdu.

\- Comme ceci, dit l'elfe en posant sa main gauche sur la main de Sho tandis que la droite est sur la poitrine de Jûdai.

Dès qu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne, Sho sent immédiatement quelque chose sortir hors de son corps à une vitesse effrayante. Un peu alarmé au début, il remarque vite que Jûdai semble absorber rapidement son énergie. Ses yeux reprennent doucement leur couleur normale, même s'ils restent un peu dorés.

\- Haou est de la partie aussi, déclare Asuka en souriant.

\- Heureusement, sinon Jûdai serait déjà à la merci des ténèbres, murmure l'elfe avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'a plus suffisamment de forces pour lutter et les ténèbres sont vicieuses. Elles l'ont déjà eu une fois et elles ne le laisseront pas repartir s'il tombe de nouveau entre leurs mains.

Quand Yûbel ouvre les yeux, elle est entourée par les ténèbres. Du noir et encore du noir l'entoure. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle passe à l'attaque, se doutant d'où elle se trouve. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, rien ne se passe. En voyant qu'elle perd son temps, Yûbel réfléchit. Elle observe ce qui l'entoure et lève la tête. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir un petit point de lumière minuscule. Esquissant un faible sourire, Yûbel déploie ses ailes et s'envole. Des cordes faites de ténèbres tentent de l'empêcher de passer mais en vain. Yûbel finit par placer une main devant elle et parvient à élargir la faible sortie qu'elle a trouvée.

Le bruit de l'explosion se fait entendre sur des kilomètres et Yûbel parvient enfin à sortir de sa prison. La première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là où elle était mais dans le désert. Plus aucun arbre en vue, et encore moins de cachette potentielle. Yûbel n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus car elle entend un bruit sec derrière elle. En se retournant, elle aperçoit les cordes qui tentent de l'attraper. Aussitôt, Yûbel les évite et s'enfuit par les airs.

Pourtant, les ténèbres la suivent avec rapidité. Après avoir employé des cordes, les ténèbres envoient des attaques avec des piques pour ralentir Yûbel qui est obligée de les éviter sous peine d'être blessée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Yûbel, épuisée, n'en voit pas une qui la frappe sur le côté gauche du ventre. Lui coupant le souffle, elle n'est plus capable de voler et s'écrase au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande le directeur affolé en voyant Jûdai parcouru de tremblements.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Yûbel ! s'écrie l'elfe en tentant d'aider Jûdai.

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, Jûdai repousse vivement l'elfe avant de tenter de se mettre debout sans y parvenir. Haou finit par l'aider à son tour, surtout quant ils ressentent Yûbel en danger. Dès qu'ils ne font qu'un, Haou et Jûdai parviennent à voir ce qui arrive à Yûbel sur le point de se faire attaquer.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! hurlent Haou et Jûdai en envoyant une partie de leur pouvoir vers Yûbel avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

\- Jûdai ! dit l'elfe en venant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ne perdant pas de temps, l'elfe prend immédiatement la main d'Asuka et envoie son énergie vers Jûdai. Ce dernier l'absorbe bien plus lentement qu'auparavant, ce qui inquiète l'elfe.

\- Il faut que vos amis la trouvent rapidement sinon ça risque de mal finir, de très mal finir, dit l'elfe d'une voix blanche.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge le directeur en fronçant les sourcils avant de se ronger les ongles.

\- Les ténèbres en ont aussi après Yûbel et d'après la réaction de Jûdai, elle est en danger, voire peut-être même blessée, et si c'est le cas, ça va être bien trop dur à supporter pour Jûdai et Haou, avoue l'elfe.

Dès que les ténèbres ont attaqué, Yûbel s'est sentie perdue avant de ressentir Jûdai et Haou. Ces derniers lui ont permis d'esquiver l'attaque et de se régénérer un minimum mais Yûbel a senti l'état d'épuisement de ses amis. Le monstre en face d'elle tente une fois de plus de l'attaquer mais Yûbel ne se laisse pas faire et s'envole pour se réfugier à l'abri derrière une dune de sable plus haute que les autres.

\- Il est temps que j'emploie les grands moyens, dit-elle avant de concentrer son attaque dans sa main.

Quand le monstre approche de sa cachette, Yûbel surgit et lui envoie son attaque en pleine figure. Dès que la fumée se dissipe, elle remarque que rien ne semble pouvoir endommager le monstre et elle recule. Les ténèbres en profitent pour l'attraper par les jambes et l'entraînent vers elles.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! hurle-t-elle furieuse. Je n'ai aucunement envie de venir avec toi.

Même en se débattant, Yûbel sait bien qu'elle perd peu à peu car le monstre est sur le point de l'absorber de nouveau quand elle entend une explosion. Tombant au sol, Yûbel parvient à se reculer aussi vite que possible. Elle aperçoit alors ce qui l'a sauvée des griffes des ténèbres : les amis de Jûdai.

\- Yûbel ! s'écrie Johan en lui faisant signe. Envole-toi.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Yûbel s'envole un peu maladroitement et parvient à se mettre à une certaine distance grâce à la diversion de Johan et des autres. Ces derniers demandent à leurs monstres respectifs de distraire le monstre fait de ténèbres pendant qu'ils vont chercher Yûbel. Les bêtes cristallines de Johan prennent immédiatement les choses en mains et encerclent le monstre tandis que les autres attaquent. Yûbel est plus que surprise en voyant Johan et les autres jeunes venir vers elle. Assise dans le sable, Yûbel semble mal en point aux yeux des amis de Jûdai.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demande Yûbel sans comprendre. Vous ne devriez pas.

\- Nous sommes venus de notre plein gré, lui dit Johan en souriant. Jûdai et toi avez besoin d'aide alors nous voilà.

\- Vous savez où il est ? l'interroge Yûbel inquiète.

\- Effectivement, Néos est apparu et l'a emmené dans un immense château blanc gardé par une elfe, lui explique Jim. C'est elle qui nous a dit de venir te chercher. Jûdai est dans un état catastrophique.

\- Et ce qu'il a fait pour m'aider n'a rien dû arranger, grimace Yûbel en se levant en chancelant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Aster en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Haou et lui ont dû sentir que j'étais en danger, répond Yûbel. Les ténèbres ont bien failli me capturer de nouveau, et ils ont fait en sorte de me donner des forces supplémentaires.

\- Pourtant l'elfe a dit qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire, déclare Johan.

\- Alors il va être encore bien plus affaibli qu'il ne l'était déjà, souffle Yûbel en secouant la tête. Il faut que je le rejoigne.

Acquiesçant, les jeunes gens l'aident à marcher et Johan fait signe à son dragon arc-en-ciel. Ce dernier descend rapidement en piquet et se pose devant eux. En quelques secondes, Johan lui explique la situation et le dragon les fait monter sur son dos avant de décoller. Les jeunes rappellent leurs monstres qui s'empressent de disparaître en voyant la fureur des ténèbres. Ces dernières ne sont pas en reste et décident de suivre le dragon. Il ne faut guère longtemps à dos de dragon pour rejoindre le château. Dès qu'ils sont posés, Yûbel et les autres n'ont pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car énorme masse noire les plaque au sol avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Aster en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Les ténèbres nous ont suivis ! s'écrie Yûbel en s'envolant rapidement. Et elles en ont après Jûdai.

Quand Yûbel arrive en haut de la tour avec les autres, ils assistent à un spectacle horrifiant. Sho, Asuka, le directeur et l'elfe sont allongés par terre tandis que Jûdai est adossé contre un mur. Une fine barrière empêche les ténèbres de le toucher.

\- Laisse-toi faire, susurre une voix mielleuse qui provient des ténèbres. Tu sais que c'est bien plus agréable une fois libéré de tous tes tourments. À moins que tu préfères que je possède un de tes amis ?

Lui jetant un regard noir, Haou et Jûdai semblent sur le point de répliquer quand ils s'écroulent au sol. La voix émet alors un rire sinistre qui glace le sang de tous ceux présents.

\- Tu ne peux même plus résister à la pression que j'exerce, déclare-t-elle avec joie. On dirait que tu es très affaibli. C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que je peux de nouveau passer dans le monde des hommes.

\- N'y compte pas trop, réplique Yûbel qui est parvenue à se faufiler auprès de Jûdai sans être vue.

Dès qu'ils sont en contact, Yûbel et Jûdai émettent une lueur dorée éblouissante et un flash de lumière éclaire la pièce.

* * *

 **Hummmm... Review? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je tiens à signaler qu'un auteur mort(e) est beaucoup moins productif!**


	10. Chapitre 06

**Bonjour,**

 **Après moults péripéties dans un lointain pays... Non, mais je déconne, le pays est juste à l'autre bout de la rue ! xD ( Je tiens à préciser que je suis pas sous acide mais ceci est mon état normal ! )**

 **Bref, tout ça pour vous dire : voilà la suite de la fic!**

 **Merci à LorlyneShik5 pour ton soutien et ta fidélité pour ma fic, ça fait plaisir!**

 **Merci à Soyashi, j'ai adoré ta review! Ça m'a fait éclater de rire, tu peux pas savoir surtout le fucking ténèbres ! Par contre, les parents de Jûdai, j'ai pas prévu de meurtre pour eux. Mais quelque chose de bien plus, hum, retord!**

 **En tous cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 06

Quand la lumière faiblit enfin, les amis de Jûdai peuvent voir que ce dernier repousse les ténèbres avec force. Ils tentent de venir l'aider mais quelque chose les en empêche.

\- Il vous protège en même temps qu'il repousse cette chose, déclare l'elfe pour les rassurer. Jûdai ne veut pas que vous finissiez possédés par les ténèbres.

\- Il arrivera à repousser cette chose seul ? demande Sho inquiet.

\- Qui te dit qu'il est seul ? sourit l'elfe avant de passer à travers la barrière.

Stupéfait, Johan place sa main sur la barrière et secoue la tête. Aucun des amis de Jûdai ne peut la franchir. Ce dernier a fort à faire avec les ténèbres qui ne cessent de l'attaquer. Yûbel sent rapidement les forces de Jûdai diminuer malgré sa présence et cela l'inquiète. Les ténèbres profitent de la faiblesse du jeune garçon pour le coincer dans l'un des angles.

\- Tu es enfin à ma merci, déclare la voix d'un air triomphant.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliquent Haou et Jûdai. Honest !

Dès qu'ils l'appellent, l'ange de la loyauté, Honest, apparaît et les attrape. S'envolant avec Jûdai, l'ange les dépose au milieu de la pièce avant de faire une grimace peu avenante en voyant le monstre fait de ténèbres se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demande-t-il écœuré.

\- Les ténèbres, déclare Haou avec dégoût. Dire que j'ai été possédé par elles. Maintenant que je les vois, je me dis que je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon état normal. Elles sont vraiment…

Haou n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il prend sa tête entre ses mains en grimaçant. Les souvenirs de Jûdai qui avaient été effacés de sa mémoire reviennent avec force sans prévenir. Honest a juste le temps de s'envoler avec Haou pour éviter d'être touché par une attaque des ténèbres.

\- Il faut rapidement en finir avec eux, déclare Yûbel en apparaissant aux côtés d'Honest. L'état de Jûdai et d'Haou empire.

Observant le jeune garçon dans les bras de l'ange de la loyauté, Yûbel se pince les lèvres. Kuriboh la rejoint précipitamment en faisant des petits bonds. Yûbel sourit en le voyant faire et décide d'aller chercher les autres cartes de Jûdai.

Fermant les yeux, elle fait appel à tous ceux qui peuvent venir les aider. Et d'un coup, des dizaines de monstres se manifestent, comme Néos, Sparkman, et tous les autres monstres héros des éléments ainsi que les néo-spaciens. Chacun d'entre eux attaque les ténèbres pour protéger Jûdai, ce qui fait reculer leur adversaire. Les ténèbres reculent davantage avant de lancer une vague d'énergie négative sur ses assaillants qui, pour la plupart, se font jeter au sol. Les plus faibles disparaissent tout simplement de la pièce sans prévenir. Les ténèbres reviennent alors vers Yûbel qui se place instinctivement devant Jûdai pour le protéger.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi tant que Jûdai est dans cet état, lance le monstre fait de ténèbres avec joie. Il n'est pas en état de me faire face. Vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi.

\- Sinon quoi ? questionne Yûbel avec haine. Tu vas nous forcer la main ? Désolée, mais tu l'as déjà fait, change un peu. Et je n'ai aucune envie de faire de nouveau partie de tes sous-fifres.

\- Alors je vais te faire disparaître en même temps que ton petit protégé ! s'exclame le monstre en projetant sur Yûbel des ténèbres aussi noires que la nuit.

Surpris, Honest a juste le temps de dresser un faible bouclier qui les maintient à l'abri, Jûdai, Yûbel et lui. Jetant un regard mauvais à leur adversaire, les monstres des cartes de Jûdai recommencent à attaquer en voyant ce qui se passe.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, souffle Honest en ayant du mal à lutter contre la puissance des ténèbres.

En voyant l'ange de la loyauté en difficulté, Yûbel tente de le soulager un peu en ajoutant sa propre énergie pour repousser les ténèbres, en vain. Ces dernières grossissent de plus en plus et ne cessent de grandir sous les yeux horrifiés des amis de Jûdai, impuissants. Les ténèbres sont sur le point de l'emporter quand d'un coup, Jûdai ouvre les yeux. Il se redresse en vitesse et Yûbel peut de nouveau sentir sa présence comme avant. Elle retourne dans le corps du jeune garçon et aussitôt ses yeux deviennent pour l'un doré et l'autre vert. Malgré ses souvenirs encore manquants, Jûdai parvient à conjuguer son pouvoir avec celui de Yûbel. Dès qu'ils sont sûrs d'être stables, la chance tourne. Jûdai se relève et avant que les ténèbres ne puissent tenter quoi que ce soit, elles se retrouvent projetées sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Jûdai ! s'écrie Johan inquiet. Laisse-nous venir t'aider.

Les ténèbres ne laissent pas de temps à Jûdai pour répondre car elles se jettent immédiatement sur lui. Mais au lieu de passer normalement, les ténèbres se scindent en plusieurs parties différentes et entourent le jeune garçon. Ce dernier finit par soupirer et Néos vient à ses côtés.

Au même moment, les ténèbres s'agitent et se jettent sur Jûdai mais avant même qu'il puisse intervenir, Néos se charge de détruire plusieurs parties du monstre. Le jeune garçon quant à lui parvient à immobiliser quelques parties des ténèbres et les scelle grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Pourtant il reste toujours beaucoup de monstres faits à partir des ténèbres et Jûdai sait parfaitement que plus les minutes passent et plus il s'affaiblit. Haou et lui sont d'accord sur le fait d'en finir au plus vite. Alors que Néos et Yûbel attaquent les parties du monstre fait de ténèbres, Jûdai ferme les yeux.

Aussitôt à ses pieds un cercle lumineux d'une couleur blanche apparaît. De nombreux symboles se tracent d'eux mêmes sur le sol sans que personne n'intervienne. Le cercle devient plus lumineux au bout de quelques minutes puis s'élargit jusqu'à la barrière faite par Jûdai pour protéger ses amis.

\- _Tu es sûr de pouvoir le supporter ?_ demande Haou à Jûdai inquiet.

\- _On va bien voir,_ dit Jûdai en écartant ses mains. _Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, elles risquent de s'échapper et il est hors de question qu'elles aillent dans le monde des humains._

\- _Effectivement,_ déclare Haou en joignant ses forces à Jûdai. _À_ _deux, on devrait pouvoir y arriver._

D'un coup, Jûdai claque ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Dès qu'il le fait, le cercle avec les symboles prend une couleur verte et se referme à toute vitesse, piégeant les ténèbres dans des cercles miniatures autour des monstres. Yûbel et les autres monstres des cartes de Jûdai viennent près de lui pour lui apporter toute l'aide nécessaire tandis que les ténèbres tentent de s'échapper.

\- Ce n'est pas en nous scellant avec ton pouvoir que tu vas te débarrasser de nous ! hurle l'un des monstres avec rage.

\- Nous sommes présentes partout, dit un autre.

\- Et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas nous garder longtemps ici, ricane un autre. De toute façon, nous nous échapperons.

\- Il y a toujours des moyens de revenir, souffle un autre monstre plus noir que les précédents.

\- C'est certain, réplique Yûbel avant d'esquisser un sourire. Mais on aura la paix pendant quelques temps.

Hochant la tête, Honest et les autres disparaissent dès que Jûdai dissout le cercle avec les ténèbres à l'intérieur. Un éclair aveuglant tout le monde s'abat alors au milieu du cercle et propage une lumière éblouissante. Les humains se protègent les yeux avec leurs mains, ne voulant pas être éblouis. Dès que la lumière cesse, Johan et les autres remarquent que le sol a changé. Le cercle est gravé sur les pierres blanches de la pièce et semble profondément incrusté dedans. Se tenant au-dessus du cercle, Jûdai tombe à genoux dès que la lumière blanche qui entoure le cercle disparaît et il aurait chuté au sol si Yûbel ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

\- Jûdai ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Les yeux clos, Jûdai ressent un instant son contact avant de sombrer brutalement dans l'inconscience. Yûbel grimace en posant sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune garçon avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le cœur de Jûdai bat faiblement, certes, mais il bat toujours. Johan constate alors avec surprise que la barrière a disparut et se précipite avec les autres vers Yûbel. Cette dernière prend doucement son protégé dans les bras et se relève avec lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Johan inquiet en voyant la pâleur du visage de Jûdai.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose, admet Yûbel anxieuse en posant son regard sur le jeune garçon. Il aurait pu se tuer en scellant les ténèbres de cette façon.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclame Sho en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, assure Yûbel en serrant Jûdai contre elle. Haou et lui étaient prêts à tout pour que les ténèbres ne reviennent jamais dans votre monde.

Au moment même où elle parle, Jûdai grimace avant de s'agiter. En le voyant faire, Yûbel fronce les sourcils avant de se diriger vers des escaliers qui apparaissent comme par magie dans le couloir. Ces derniers semblent mener à un étage supérieur qui ne se trouvait pas là avant. Yûbel est sur le point de monter quand Néos apparaît avec Kuriboh.

\- À partir d'ici vous avez interdiction de me suivre, déclare Yûbel avec sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? demande le directeur surpris.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'elfe qui les a accueilli apparaît devant Yûbel et lui fait signe de monter.

\- Elle vous expliquera, dit Yûbel avant de déployer ses ailes et de disparaître avec Jûdai dans l'escalier, suivie de Kuriboh et Néos.

Bouche bée, les amis du jeune garçon se retournent vivement vers l'elfe qui sursaute. Elle les invite donc à la suivre dans une pièce tout à fait surprenante qui se trouve sur la droite. En effet, on dirait un salon du monde des humains. Des tentures rouges recouvrent les murs, de couleur blanche, tandis que des meubles en bois noir sont disposés dans la pièce. Plusieurs canapés sont installés autour d'une table et l'elfe les désigne aux jeunes gens ainsi qu'au directeur. Aussitôt assis, des verres ainsi qu'une cruche remplie de jus de fruits apparaissent sur la table. Des gâteaux de toutes sortes y sont également présents. Devant l'air ébahi des humains, l'elfe sourit.

\- Allez-y, vous devez avoir faim, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Vous allez devoir m'écouter un bon moment alors prenez vos aises.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Johan et les autres se détendent. L'elfe les incite à se restaurer et à boire avant de poursuivre. Dès qu'ils ont tous mangé et bu, les amis de Jûdai regarde l'elfe avec insistance et celle-ci rougit, ce qui fait un contraste intéressant avec ses cheveux roux.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? demande-t-elle en fixant le sol.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit de monter à l'étage ? questionne Johan intrigué.

* * *

 **Alors le chapitre vous a plu? Review?**


End file.
